Talk:Item Drop/@comment-24816030-20140520075245
So, let's make a case study here, using everyone's favorite boss: the Orochi (aka Hydra Pit Boss). Base Enemy Stats: HP: 3,000,000 ATK: 77,000 EXP: 450,000,000 Money: 30,000 BEPV: (3,000,000/15) + (77,000/2) + (450,000,000/475,000) + (30,000/50) = 200,000 + 38,500 + 947.368 + 600 = 240,047.368 STAGE VALUE: Stage Level = 20,000 (BEPV*2 + SV*3)/5 = (240,047.368*2 + 20,000*3)/5 = (480,094.736 + 60,000)/5 = 540,094.736/5 = 108,018.947 (I assume this is our new EPV) FINAL MODIFIERS: ESV >= 20,000, thus EPV*1.05 Number of Items: 2 Thus, EPV +10 and EPV*1.075 So, FEPV = EPV*1.05*1.075 + 10 = 127,614.256 __________ BEIT: Because FEPV>2,000, use (FEPV*3 + 4,000)/5 = 77,368.554 BCIT: Let's assume I have 100,001 LUC (100,001/BEIT)*.5+.28 = .926 GOT: Let's assume I have 150 games completed, which is less than 6,000, thus 150/9,000 = .017 Because 150 is divisible by 3 and 5, we add .1 and .05 to get .167 It is not divisible by any of the other numbers, so no additional mods __________ Let's assume I'm Base level 8, Character Level 3, and current level 32,150 using the ATK/LUC character and my base stats are: BHP: 150,000 BATK: 150,001 (note: 491,073 is in parenthesis) BDEF: 50,002 (note: 131,504 is in parenthesis) BAGI: 5 BLUK: 64,103 (note: 35,897 is in parenthesis) BPL: (assuming PLv and CLv are base abilities level and character abilities level, respectively) (PlayerLv + CharacterLv)*.25 + .75 = 11*.25 + .75 = 3.5 FMB: (I really don't understand these equations, as you have Bonus%ATK on both sides of the equation, so there's nothing to solve for, so I'll just calculate it using KPatk, KPLuk, BPL, and the multipliers) Bonus%ATK = KPatk*BPL*.07 = 2*3.5*.07 = .49 Bonus%LUK = KPluk*BPL*.08 = 2*3.5*.08 = .56 also assuming that because this is a bonus, we add 1 to each number FSVS: FHP: 150,000 FATK: Bonus = 2.7 (370% from weapon) * 150,001 + 2.7*3,000 (weapon value) = 405,002.7 + 8,100 = 413,102.7 AB + (AB+BATK)*Bonus%ATK = 413,102.7 + (413,102.7 + 150001)*1.49 = 1,252,127.213 FDEF: [Additive Bonus = 2.3 (330% from armor) *50,002 + 2.3*5,000 (armor value) = 115,004.6 + 11,500 = 126,504.6 FAGI: 5 FLUC: 64,103*1.56 = 100,001 HPPower = (BaseHP + FHP)/5 = (150,000 + 150,000)/5 = 60,000 ATKPower = (150,001 + 1,252,127.213)/3 = 467,376.071 DEFPower = (50,002 + 126,504.6)/3 = 58,835.533 AGIPower = (5 + 5)/2 = 5 LUKPower = (64,103 + 100,001) = 164,104 LUKWARIAI: LukWariai = LUKPower/(HPPower+ATKPower+DEFPower+SPDPower+LUKPower) = 164,104/(60,000 + 467,376.071 + 58,835.533 + 5 + 164,104) = 164,104/750,320.604 = .219 __________ LBTV: BCIT + LuckWarai*(1.6-GOT) = .926 + .219*(1.6-.167) = .956 + .219*1.433 = 1.240 CLB: (I'm not sure what MIN stands for, as I don't understand this to be a "minimum"; that said, I will assume the "," means that the cap is between the first number and the calculated number; but I'm not sure how LBTV fits in) FLV: (Because I can't figure out CLB, I can't figure out FLV, though I assume what you mean by "assign CLB to FLV" is that everything before the ">" and after the "=" should really read "CLB" and not "FLV"; it also doesn't make sense why you would use FLV*100/100, as this will always equal FLV itself) __________ From what I can tell, ItemKakuritu is the same as the BCIT, so I'll go on that premise. Due to a conflict between the two, it might actually be that the BCIT is based on LUC and the ItemKakuritu is based on AGI(SPD)? ITEM DROP CHANCE: (Let's call our random variable X, assuming x is between 0 and 1) X * #Items on monster * .85 * (ItemKakuritu + 1)/2 + 1 = X * 2 * .85 * (.926 + 1)/2 + 1 = 1.637X + 1 Let's assume X = .5 Item drop chance = 1.819 That said, I'm not sure where this comes into play You say each item's drop rate is multiplied by ItemKakuritu, which is the BCIT (maybe?). In this case, that's the 60% exp gem, which has a 2.5% rate. Thus, BCIT*2.5% = .926*.025 = .023 You then say a random number is generated, but don't say how that number fits into the calculation. You say, "if that number," but I'm not sure if you mean the randomly generated number or the BCIT*item rate. Assuming the random number is a multiplier on the BCIT*item rate formula, and the random number is .5, that's .023*.5 = .012. Thus, if "that number" (.012) is less than the drop rate (.023), which it is, I should get the item. In short, I'm clearly misunderstanding something because that would imply that approximately half the time (because both variables were set at the median) in which my LUC is 100,001 or above, I should be getting a 60% exp gem. Because that's not the case, please help me understand where I went wrong :(